


Расцвет

by Viikry



Series: Новая жизнь [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Love, Queen Zelda (Legend of Zelda) - Freeform, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viikry/pseuds/Viikry
Summary: Под стеклянным куполом, лезвием вниз стоял меч света. Он отдыхал от того, что пережил вместе с Линком. Изнурительные битвы сто лет назад сильно исчерпали его силы, и даже ста лет не хватило для его полного восстановления..."Расцвет" - Прямое продолжение "Возрождение"Вторая часть в серии "Новая Жизнь"
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Новая жизнь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169852
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце ярко светило в этот чудесный день. Сегодня птицы пели по-особому празднично. Все люди были рады и выглядели счастливыми. Ведь сегодня был праздник. Принцесса Зельда выходила замуж. Казалось что ничего не могло омрачить этот день. В принципе так и было.

***

Люди стояли в несколько рядов, выжидая начала церемонии. Жених, одетый в парадный костюм королевской гвардии, стоял рядом со статуей богини Хайлии. Сзади него стоял Сидон, принц зора. Его очаровательная улыбка казалось не покидала его весь день. Все в храме замерли в ожидании. И вот двери распахнулись, и принцесса вошла в зал. Её белоснежное платье неописуемой красоты переходило в длинный шлейф, который тонкой струёй стелился вслед за ней. Её лицо, скрытое под тонкой материей светилось от смешанных эмоций. Волнение и счастье, смешанные в равных пропорциях наполняли её в этот момент. Она шла по ковровой дорожке к своему светлому будущему, к тому, чье сердце было полностью отдано ей, к Линку. Подойдя к небольшому подъему вверх, она осторожно начала восхождение вверх. Изо всех сил пытаясь не упасть без сознания. Спустя несколько мгновений она стояла напротив Линка, готовая кричать от волнения.

***

Священник зора стоял перед принцессой и героем. Он уже заканчивал свою речь и готов был перейти к самой важной части церемонии. Когда последние слова речи были сказаны, Сидон как по сигналу протянул вперёд подушку, на которой лежали кольца. Линк взял кольцо лежавшее ближе к нему и спросил Зельду: "Зельда, ты станешь моей женой?" Не в силах сдерживать эмоции, она кивнула и ответила: "Да, конечно." Она протянула руку к нему, и завороженно смотрела как Линк одевает кольцо ей на палец.  
Когда настала её очередь, она стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, взяла обручальное кольцо Линка и вознося молитву всем богиням, дабы те дали ей крепость голоса, спросила Линка: "Линк, ты согласен стать моим мужем?" Линк кивнул в знак согласия и твердо сказал: "Да согласен!" Как только кольцо оказалось на его пальце священник сказал: "Властью данной мне богиней Хайлией, объявляю вас мужем и женой. Как солнце и луна неразделимы на небосклоне, так и ваш брак будет крепок в течении всей вашей жизни. Можете поцеловаться!"  
Зал взорвался овациями, когда Линк взял Зельду за талию и притянув к себе нежно поцеловал. С этого момента они были связаны навсегда. Оба стояли счастливыми и одурманенными. Зельда первая прервала оцепенение и взяв Линка за руку повернулась к гостям. Она широко улыбнулась и громко поблагодарила всех пришедших на церемонию. Потащила своего мужа за собой она прошла к дверям храма. Вышел на улицу она посмотрела в сторону отреставрированного замка и сказала то, что навсегда останется в летописях Хайрула: "Завтра я стану королевой, но новая жизнь начинается сегодня."

***

Принцесса Зельда стояла перед огромным золотым троном, который через несколько минут должен был стать её. Она читала официальную речь, после которой она была бы коронована правящей королевой. Вдруг она остановилась и обвела пристальным взглядом всех присутствующих на коронации. Она продолжила: "Так же, вместе со мной, в роли правящего короля, будет управлять Хайрулом герой Хайрула, рыцарь меча света Линк. Он займёт статус равноправного короля." После этих слов, Линк стоящий в стороне от Зельды вышел в перёд и остановился рядом с ней. Он был одет в другой костюм, нежели на свадьбе, так как свадебный костюм был порван в первую же ночь и не подлежал восстановлению. Этого он конечно же не афишировал, так как это касалось только него и Зельды. Сейчас же, стоя перед огромным количеством народа, с нетерпением ждущих его речи, он был хладнокровно спокоен. Линк громко зачитал клятву, которую учил всю эту неделю и стал ждать.  
Зельда произнесла свою клятву сразу после Линка. Пара гвардейцев подошла к Зельде и погрузили корону ей на голову. Когда и на голове Линка была корона, они одновременно сели на свои троны, стоящие позади них. Зал наполнился овациями и через минуту Зельда властно подняла руку, прося тишины. Она встала с трона и обратилась к присутствующим. Её речь была коротка, но несла в себе огромный посыл. Зельда сказала о трудном пути королевства, напомнила о том, несколько важную роль сыграли все народы, живущие в Хайруле. Выразила надежду на дальнейший мир и спокойствие в королевстве и конечно же пообещала быть мудрым и справедливым правителем. Когда она села под грохот многочисленных аплодисментов, Линк тихо кашлянул и встав начал свою речь. Он сказал что обещает сделать Хайрул безопасным и максимально отчистить его от любых угроз. Он вспомнил про огромную роль всех рас и выразил желание и дальше работать с ними бок о бок. Его речь была более простой, нежели чем у королевы, но и она несла в себе глубокий смысл. Когда Линк снова сел на свой трон, представитель общины шиика объявил: "Отныне Хайрулом правят Королева Зельда и Король Линк. Да здравствует королева! Да здравствует король!" Линк и Зельда сидели с широкими улыбками, смотря на то как люди радовались им. Новая жизнь по-настоящему начиналась прямо сейчас.

***

Линк стоял посреди королевской спальни. В руке он держал стакан наполненный вином из королевского погреба. Как король он имел возможность пользоваться им, но особо ей не злоупотреблял. Любому напитку в погребе было больше ста лет, что делало их очень и очень дорогими. Линк пил вино, которое было его ровесником. Этикета гласила что оно было сделано в честь семнадцатилетия принцессы. Королева Зельда сидела на кровати и читала книгу. Рядом с ней лежал поднос, на котором как раз и стояла бутылка. Рядом с бутылкой стоял полупустой стакан, который Зельда потихоньку опустошала. Этот вечер был похож на многие другие и это не мешало быть ему прекрасным. После тяжёлого дня не было ничего лучше отдыха, в компании интересной книги и какого ни будь интересного напитка.  
Зельда хмыкнула, переставила закладку и закрыла книгу. Она осторожно встала с кровати и подошла к Линку. Её рука обхватила его за талию и прижала к себе. Он положил свою руку на её и откинул голову на её плечо. Так они простояли пару минут, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.  
Линк прокрутился вокруг своей оси и осушив остатки вина одним большим глотком приступил к своему любимому делу. Он сильнее прижал королеву к себе и поцеловал её. Смеясь от неожиданности и удовольствия, Зельда ответила своему супругу. Так они обычно проводили конец таких приятных вечеров.  
Линк положил свои руки на её спину и начал расстёгивать её платье. Зельда игриво засмеялась и начала помогать ему. За то небольшое время их супружеской жизни они научились понимать друг друга почти без слов. Доверие между ними было огромным и это делало их отношения более прочными. Ну и они тоже старались их скрепить как можно сильнее. В том числе прямо сейчас.

***

Линк проснулся рано утром. Голова была чиста, как горный водопад, несмотря на то, что вчера он выпил немного больше чем надо. Зельда спала рядом и мило сопела на выдохе. Он протянул руку и нежно потрепал её по уху. Никак не отреагировав, Зельда продолжила смотреть сновидения. Линк решил не настаивать и осторожно встал с кровати. Одевшись в свою повседневную одежду, он вышел из спальни в главное крыло. Пара стражей поклонилась ему когда он проходил мимо и он, улыбнувшись, поклонился им в ответ. Линк шел в свой зал, в котором хранил своё оружие и тренировался. В последние время он ходил туда каждое утро, отдавая дань памяти тем, чьи оружия хранил там. Войдя внутрь, он плотно затворил дверь и прошел к богато украшенной стене. На ней вряд висели оружия, принадлежавшие чемпионам. Он прошел мимо них, проводя по каждому рукой и вспоминая каждого из своих павших друзей. Он пустил слезу, как обычно делал когда вспоминал их. Он все ещё не мог их отпустить, несмотря на огромное количество времени, прошедшее с того времени. Посмотрев на свою коллекцию в последний раз, он повернулся к постаменту, стоявшему посреди зала. Под стеклянным куполом, лезвием вниз стоял меч света. Он отдыхал от того, что пережил вместе с Линком. Изнурительные битвы сто лет назад сильно исчерпали его силы, и даже ста лет не хватило для его полного восстановления. Линк подошёл к своему боевому напарнику и провел рукой по защитному куполу. Внутри него был разряженный воздух, сам клинок был покрыт специальным раствором, который защищал его от коррозии. Для меча были созданы все условия для восстановления, которой он пользовался. Лезвие становилось чище с каждым днём. Линк смотрел на него с удовольствием, ощущая что его старый друг в спокойствии и расслаблении. За долгое время рыцарства, он слился с мечом, научился его чувствовать как часть себя.  
Дверь в зал открылась и Зельда вошла внутрь. Она улыбнулась Линку и подойдя к нему крепко обняла. Иногда с просони она была очень нежной. Линк поцеловал её в лоб и спросил: "Вы выспались, ваше величество?" Королева улыбнулась и ответила: "Да, выспались. И мы очень голодные." Они спустились с постамента и направились в столовую, желая утолить утренний голод. А впереди их ждал длинный предлинный день.

***

Линк сидел и скучал. Совещание совета длилось уже несколько часов и он притомился. Ему надоели вечные споры о любых вещах. Он сидел и скучал, играясь лезвием клинка. Он перекладывал его из руки в руку, проворачивал его в пальцах и вообще делал с ним что угодно не боясь пораниться.  
Это был его двадцатый совет, и он в принципе в нем не участвовал. Он уже понял, что хоть он и имел статус короля, но главной была всё-таки Зельда. Он был не против. Зельда была королевского происхождения и понимала в управлении государством в пару раз больше него. Он же был простым рыцарем, который знал только как воевать. Линк бросил взгляд на Зельду, которая судя по всему тоже заскучала. Совет развлекал сам себя, обсуждая возможные пути развития торговли горонов и зора. Представители обеих рас пытались найти максимально выгодный для них способ, но забывали особенности рас друг друга. Этот спор продолжался уже пол часа, и Зельда не участвовала в нем.  
Линк положил свою руку на руку Зельды и немного сжал. Она провела моим большим пальцем по его ладони в знак признательности и неожиданно встала. "Я считаю что совет сможет передать это дело на индивидуальное рассмотрение двух народов. Если кроме этого вопроса на повестке пусто, то я предлагаю закончить на сегодня." Возражений не было и все начали двигаться к выходу. Когда в зале остались лишь король и королева, Зельда протяжно ахнула и съехала вниз по трону. "Я теперь понимаю почему мой отец был таким раздражительным" Королева мягко улыбнулась "Я уже мечтаю о выходном. У тебя есть идеи?" Линк повернулся к ней и последовав её примеру приспустился вниз. "Мы можем отправиться в наш дом в Хатено, можем взять палатку и рвануть во владения или съездить к рито. Выбирай." Зельда протянула руку к потолку и потянулась. "Я хочу палатку и много рыбы. Значит едем в экономическую поездку к зора." Она рассмеялась, и Линк поддержал её. Он был рад тому, что они отправляются в путешествие. Линк соскучился по дороге и давно не видел Сидона. Он улыбнулся мысли о том, чтобы привезти своему водоплавающему другу бутылку из королевской коллекции. В последнюю встречу они выпили столько, что голова болела несколько дней. Он знал что на зора сильно действует алкоголь, а какой-нибудь несколько вековой напиток должен был произвести самый лучший эффект. Линк протянул свою руку к лицу своей королевы и сказал: "Пошли есть. Я голоден как будто не ел что лет." Зельда хохотнула и ответила: "Ты голоден всегда. Но кажется сейчас я тоже не отказалась бы от целого оленя."

***

Линк сидел у входа в палатку и смотрел на звезды. Их недельный отпуск начинался сегодня. Они провели в замке несколько больше времени чем хотели изначально, но в итоге выбивались. Сидон сидел рядом с ним, погрузив ноги по колено в воду. Он до сих пор держал в руках бутылку настойки, подаренной Линком. Его взгляд ходил по кругу: бутылка, Линк, небо, бутылка. Он абсолютно не ожидал визита Линка, ещё больше не ожидал увидеть королеву, бутылка вообще вывела его из равновесия. Он любил подарки, любил дарить и получать, но такие дорогие подарки ему никогда не дарили. В принципе он никогда не думал что в мире есть что-то, чему 250 лет и это не зора. Ещё больше удивляло что 250 летнее нечто можно было выпить. По его минимальными прикидкам, такая бутылка стоила около десяти тысяч. И это не учитывая то что она была наполнена настойкой по рецепту королевской семьи, что она лежала в королевском погребе, что её держало два короля. Два короля и один принц зора.  
Линк думал о том, как же ему хорошо. Горный воздух смешанный с благоуханием цветов кружил ему голову. Линк посмотрел на Сидона, все ещё сидящего и пялящегося на бутылку. Он протянул руку и вытащил её из рук зора. Сидон вздрогнул и посмотрел на смеющегося Линка. "Мы её открываем или продолжаем на неё смотреть?" Сидон ответил: "В принципе я не вижу повода оставлять её закрытой." Он одарил Линка своей фирменной улыбкой "Но Линк, как мы будем пить? У меня нет стаканов."  
Линк изучающе посмотрел на своего друга и поставив бутылку на землю зашёл в палатку. Спустя минуту он уже сидел на прежнем месте, разливая напиток по ёмкостям. "Ну, за моё правление. Я никогда не был королём раньше и ты наверное никогда не пил с королем. С хайлийским как минимум." Сидон кивнул в знак согласия и чокнувшись с Линком опустошил свой стакан. Они синхронно закашлялись от неожиданно обжигающего горло эффекта. Линк резко выдохнул, налил ещё и в этот раз выпил без кашля. "Молодчина!" Сидон ободряюще хлопнул Линка по спине, вышибив из него дух. "Осторожнее. Я ты мне чуть спину не проломил! Убийство короля Хайрула не сделает тебя более красивым!" Сидон засмеялся и налив себе ещё выпил, тоже не кашляя. Так они и сидели, болтая обо всем, пока вдруг не услышали вежливое покашливание сзади. Оба синхронно обернулись и мгновенно встали увидев королеву. "Ваш клуб тех кому за сто ещё не полон?" Её вопрос вызвал дружный смех. Отдышавшись Сидон сказала: "А ведь вы абсолютно правы ваше величество!" Зельда нахмурилась и протягивая руку за стаканом Линка, обратилась к принцу: "Сидон! Мы знакомы очень давно. Не зови меня 'ваше величество'! Мы же друзья?" Она протянула руку, которую Сидон с энтузиазмом пожал. "Круто! Я теперь дружу с королевской династией."  
Зельда улыбнулась и приложилась к напитку. Её реакция была очень неожиданной. Она вскрикнула, выкинула стакан в сторону и покрывая проклятиями Линка и Сидона пошла в палатку за водой. Линк смеялся до потери пульса. Похожее случилось и с Сидоном.  
Линк протянул руку к бутылке и закрыв её отдал Сидону. "Прячь её! Она сейчас вернётся и разобьёт её!" Сидон все ещё смеялся, но был в силах держать что-то в руках. "Хорошо. Спрячу её подальше. И кстати спокойной ночи. Ну сильно шумите." Говоря последние слова он настолько выразительно смотрел на Линка, что казалось что его глаза вот-вот выпадут из глазниц. Линк улыбнулся и пожав Сидону руку ответил: "А ты не подсушивай рыба любовная!" Сидона сковал ещё один приступ смеха и он поковылял в сторону владений.  
Линк посмотрел ему вслед и повернулся к палатке. "Очень убедительно. Я почти поверил, но факт того, что у нас дома стоит такая же, но наполовину опустошенная, заставляет меня сомневаться в правдивости твоих слов. Мне кажется что королева Хайрула просто захотела всласть поругаться." Зельда вышла из палатки с широкой улыбкой. "Нет, ты не прав. Я просто не хотела чтобы ты напивался до консистенции чучу. У меня сегодня были планы на вас, ваше величество."  
Линк широко улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, в её объятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР:  
> Ура! Вы прочитали первую главу расцвета!  
> Надеюсь на ваш отзыв, так как в этой главе было много экспериментов.  
> Надеюсь вам понравилось ;)  
> Какой-то определённый график я пока что делать не буду. Главы будут выходить по мере написания.
> 
> P.S. емаё 2.5к слов в одной главе...


	2. Chapter 2

Солнце светило высоко в небе. В принципе оно всегда светило днём, но не будем отвлекаться.

*** 

Посреди поля шли двое. Зельда, принцесса Хайрула, шла за руку со своим рыцарем, Линком. По тому как они держались друг за друга, можно было определить, что они очень волновались. Линк приготовил что то, а Зельда это что-то предчувствовала.   
Внезапно Линк остановился и упал на одно колено. Отточенным движением он вытащил кое-что из заднего кармана и выставил на вытянутой руке. Когда спустя пару мгновений принцесса обернулась, то увидела Линка, склонившегося перед ней с вытянутой рукой. А в этой руке. О богиня! Зельда охнула от переполнивших её чувств. Она взвизгнула от восторга, хотя обычно этого не делала, и смогла наконец сказать то слово, которое навсегда изменит её жизнь. Она сказала: "ДА!"

*** 

Линк стоял посреди своего дома. Ну теперь не его, а их общего с Зельдой. Они были помолвлены и ждали свадьбы. А ждать осталось недолго. Вчера Зельда официально объявила, что свадьба состоится через месяц. А день, когда какая-то большая каменная глыба под каким-то углом встретиться с другой глыбой. Линк на забивал себе этим голову, хотя знал, что в "космосе" есть "планеты", и называть их каменными глыбами не очень правильно.   
Сейчас он собирал все вещи, чтобы перевезти их в замок. Они перебирались туда из-за будущей коронации, что очень радовало Зельду. А если Зельда была рада, то и Линк был рад.  
Герой Хайрула взял в каждую руку по огромному свёртку и направился к выходу. Огромная телега, уже почти наполненная до краев, стояла у входа и ждала только его. Загрузив оставшиеся вещи, Линк похлопал и крикнул: "Трогай!" Он смотрел вслед удаляющиеся телеге и думал о том, что было дальше. А дальше был рывок к ближайшей конюшне, потом путешествие до города Герудо, там закуп провианта (два ящика некого напитка), после чего, полный груза он направиться к Сидону. Праздновать помолвку и будущую свадьбу.

*** 

Линк красный от напряжения тащил за собой два ящика, которые весело звенели содержимым на каждой неровности. Наконец он дошёл до центральной площади владений. Отдышавшись и найдя взглядом того, ради кого он проделал этот путь, Линк поднатужившись схватил ящики в руки и побежал к лестнице. Он готов был упасть в обморок, когда подходил к размышляющему Сидону. Толчок в миру вывел того из транса, и он обернулся. Не успев даже поднять руку для своей фирменной улыбки, он получил в каждую руку по ящику и дополнительные указания: "Тащи это к чаше и захвати побольше рыбы. Желательно не сырой." Опешивший Сидон решил не спорить и делать как велят. 

*** 

Линк проклинал каждую ступень, по которой ему приходилось подниматься. Он был вымотан и зол. Очень зол. 

*** 

Они сидели, опустив ноги в воду. Приятная прохлада воды снимало напряжение и усталость, из-за чего Линк снова повеселел. Он ткнул своего друга в бок и спросил: "Ты знаешь, что я помолвлен?" Сидон медленно повернулся к нему и отрицательно покачал головой. "А вот теперь знаешь. И более того, через месяц, в день какого-то там стояния, я стану мужем принцессы, а в последствии королевы!" Реакция принца зора была столь же сдержанной, как и в прошлый раз. "А теперь, давай отпразднуем это!" Линк вытянул руку к ближайшему ящику и вскрыл крышку. В его руке оказались две бутылки без каких-либо этикеток или бирок. Сидон с недоверием посмотрел на бутылку, которую Линк протянул ему, но все же взял её. Он посмотрел на Линка, который открыл свою бутылку и начал пить из горла. Ради приличия Сидон сделал несколько глотков, но немного схитрил. Как зора он мог полностью контролировать водообмен в своём организме. Все что он выпил он сразу же вывел через выделительные железы в нижней части ног. Вкус был не очень, но пить можно было. Линк не имел таких способностей как Сидон и выпитое уже начало сказываться. Линк смотрел на своего друга тяжёлыми глазами и вдруг начал говорить: "Я ведь о них всегда вспоминаю." Он икнул и сделал ещё пару глотков. "Я помню их всех. Всех четырех." Его взгляд упал на водную гладь и стараясь справиться со своим дрожавшим голосом он продолжил: "Вот я. Скоро стану семьянином. Буду жить дальше. А они? Они все! Их нет!" Линк в ярости кинул бутылку вперёд, а Сидон отметил в своём списке дел выловить её потом. "Я ведь чем-то лучше них оказался. Чем? Тем, что меня выбрал Меч? Тем, что я много молчал и много делал? Это даёт мне право жить?" Он всхлипнул и вытер лицо рукавом. "Я ведь просто пацан. Я не принц. Я не гениальный воин. Я не одаренный богиней. Я просто..." Он на мгновение остановился задумавшись. "Я всего лишь везунчик." Он потянулся за второй бутылкой, но его руку перехватил Сидон. Он смотрел в глаза Линку, будто ища там что-то. Затем он заговорил: "Линк! Не вини себя! Ты самый лучший хайлиец которого я видел и знал. Кроме того, ты мой друг и как другу я скажу тебе кое-что. Ты живёшь, потому что так надо. Все чемпионы были готовы пожертвовать собой, помогая тебе и принцессе. Нет! Помогая тебе, принцессе и всему Хайрулу!" Он отпустил руку Линка и продолжил: "Если ты хочешь просто напиться, то я не против. Но, по-моему, гораздо лучше просто посидеть и поболтать по душам. Мы давно не виделись и давно не обсуждали важные темы." Сидон улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой и выжидающе взглянул на красноглазого Линка. Тот в ответ тоже улыбнулся и похлопал двухметрового принца по спине. "Я согласен, но одно, но. Где рыба?" Он засмеялся и Сидон последовал его примеру.   
Отсмеявшись, Линк сказал в бесконечность водной глади: "А ведь правильно сказала Зельда. (по правде она это нашептала ему на ухо, при несколько деликатных обстоятельствах) Новая жизнь начинается!"

*** 

За время, которое Линк и Сидон болтали по душам они съели десять килограмм рыбы, выпили полтора ящика на двоих, причем Сидон почти не стравливал выпитое. Линк гонял Сидона за закуской три раза, с каждым разом Сидон приносил все больше и больше. В итоге оба обсудили все важные и не важные темы. Перемыли косточки своим соперникам, которых в принципе и не было. Через три часа после начала торжества, оба спали непробудным сном. 

*** 

Линк проснулся с головной болью, которой никогда не чувствовал раньше. Он огляделся и нашел рядом с собой принца зора, лежавшего наполовину в воде. Он храпел с такой силой, что Линка сдувало на каждом выходе. Тычок в голову смог прервать сновидения Сидона, и он нервно заворочался. Ещё один тычок заставил его подпрыгнуть и свалиться в воду. Сидон резко всплыл и забрался на причал. Он там глаза и мычал что-то не членораздельное. Линк поинтересовался на счёт самочувствия своего акулоподобного друга и получил исчерпывающий ответ, полный прилагательных не очень характерных для королевских особ. Линк засмеялся и встал. За свою жизнь он пережил несколько трудных пробуждений, переживет и это. 

*** 

Линк стоял рядом с Сидоном, поправляя многочисленные украшения принца. Сидон был взволнован так сильно, что его руки дрожали как при ударе тока. "Ты чего так боишься? Это же моя свадьба, а не твоя! Тебе всего лишь надо будет протянуть нам кольца." Сидон кивнул, но, судя по всему, не успокоился. Линк засмеялся и приобнял своего друга. "Все будет отлично. Я тоже очень волнуюсь, но понимаю, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Ведь это свадьба, и не простая, а свадьба принцессы." Линк сам вздрогнул, когда представил себе Зельду в свадебном платье. Он протянул руку к ближайшему стакану и осушил его одним глотком. Ухххх, как же он волновался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Данная глава никак не двигает сюжет дальше (Но как завещали самоучители по писательскому мастерству "Каждая строчка должна двигать сюжет вперед"). Поэтому сегодня ближе к вечеру я выложу третью главу в которой уже и будет продолжение первой.  
> Огромное спасибо тем кто читает этот рассказ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Линк сидел на полу палатки и любовался Зельдой. Она стояла перед зеркалом и примеривала наряды, выбирая в каком пойти сегодня на официальный приём короля Дорефана. Она разрывалась между платьем и костюмом. Платье было с короткими руками до локтей и с невысоким низом. Королева помнила, что по всей территории владений циркулирует вода. Костюм был похож на её повседневный костюм принцессы. Он был такой же синий, но выглядел более официально благодаря золотой вышивке и белым бархатным вставкам. В итоге она склонилась ко второму варианту. Линк улыбнулся её отражению в зеркале и откинулся на спину. Он ждал пока Зельда наконец оденется и будет готова идти. 

*** 

Король Дорефан встретил Линка И Зельду очень радушно. Все обменялись официальными приветствиями и расселись за столом. Сидон тоже присутствовал. Он сидел с довольным видом и было понятно, что он что-то задумал. Линк осторожно разрезал рыбу на своей тарелке, кладя в рот маленькие кусочки и еле сдерживая себя. Он думал о том, что он теперь имеет очень высокий статус и ему не подобает есть как голодный варвар. Вдруг тишину прервал звук открываемого сосуда. Сидон с довольной ухмылкой наливал вчерашнюю настойку в свой бокал. Линк смотрел на него своим самым выразительным взглядом, но это не помогало. Король Дорефан вежливо кашлянул и спохватившийся Сидон налил и ему. "Сын, а что это собственно такое?" Дорефан понюхал содержимое своего стакана и был в недоумении. Довольный принц начал объяснять отцу что это подарок Линка и что оно имеет отличный вкус. Линк паниковал. Он не ожидал что Сидон будет так шутить над собственным отцом, тем более в такой ситуации. Дорефан осторожно поднес стакан к своему рту и одним глотком отправил его содержимое в путешествие. Его лицо озарила улыбка. Он засмеялся и сказал: "В жизни не пил ничего интереснее! Эту вещь надо сохранить на потом. Мы будем открывать её лишь по праздникам!" Линк сидел в недоумении. В таком же состоянии пребывал и Сидон. Король Дорефан прочитал целую речь про то, что раньше умели делать хорошие питье и что он как настоящий ценитель может определить, где шелуха, а где настоящий алмаз. Он говорил и говорил, рассказывая такое, что в принципе могло быть в учебнике истории датированы прошлым тысячелетием. Король описывал события своей молодости которые были связаны с "питьём благородных напитков". Закончил он такими словами: "Когда твой отец должен был стать королём, он пришел ко мне с похожей бутылкой. Я думаю, это хороший знак Зельда. Твой муж будет отличным королём!" 

*** 

Зельда рисовала на спине Линка. Это странно выглядело со стороны, но в целом было очень даже ничего. Она водила кусочком угля по его коже, рисуя знак священной силы. Она закончила вторую грань, когда Линк смачно чихнул и все испортил. В секундном разочаровании она бросила своё орудие труда в другой угол палатки, после чего просто легла сверху на дремлющего Линка. Она начала распутывать его волосы чтобы заплести их в косу. Ей нравилось делать Линку косы. Очень нравилось. В свою очередь Линк отлично понимал, что влечет за собой неповиновение и в большинстве случаев не высказывал никаких возражений. Ему было приятно её внимание.   
Зельда тихонько пела и заканчивала уже вторую косичку, когда её вдруг осенило. "Линк! Ты же король!" Линк открыл глаза и ответил: "Я являюсь королём уже около двух месяцев, если ты только сейчас это осознала, то мне страшно за судьбу твоего королевства." Зельда весело шлёпнула его по спине и встала. "Ты меня не дослушал! Я говорю про то, что как король ты должен охранять своё королевство от иноземных захватчиков!" Её голос стал вкрадчивее, и она опустилась к его уху и начала шептать: "А если твоя королева окажется подосланным шпионом? Что тогда?" Линк резко перекатился с живота на спину и потянул Зельду на себя. "Тогда я прямо сейчас обязан проверить тебя на подлинность! А ну снимай с себя всё своё одеяние! Буду сверяться со своим дневником проверяя на месте ли все твои родинки!" Зельда улыбнулась и исполнила его волю. Линк смотрел на то, как она снимает верхнюю часть своего костюма и подумал: "Она сведёт меня с ума…"

*** 

Утро начинается с пробежки и зарядки. В здоровом теле здоровый дух. Без труда не вытащить и рыбку из труда. Эти и другие пословицы Линк повторял про себя, когда бежал второй круг по территории вокруг владений. Он немного под запустил себя и хотел наверстать упущенное. Пот градом падал с его волос и попадал в глаза. С каждым мгновением желание броситься вниз (В воду, не думайте ничего плохого) крепло в нём все сильнее и сильнее. В итоге оно полностью овладело Линком и с отчаянным воплем он прыгнул в озеро. Приземлившись на филейную часть и отбив напрочь все что только можно было, он всплыл, проклиная этот день. Линк посмотрел в сторону своей палатки и увидел смеющаяся Зельду, смотрящую на него сверху вниз. Изо всех сил он крикнул: "Не вздумай прыгать сюда!" На что почти сразу же получил ответ: "Я конечно столетняя развалюха, но жизнь для меня еще не потеряла краски! Так что даже и не подумаю!" 

*** 

Различные рыбы сновали вокруг его ног. Некоторые, толи от большого ума, толи от небольшого ума, пытались укусить его за ноги. Это вызывало смешанные ощущения, щекотка, смешанная с некоторым отвращением. Как кто-то может есть что-то с ног? Даже если это рыба?  
Линк повернулся к Сидону сидящему рядом с ним. "У тебя никогда не возникало желание укусить чью-то ногу?" Было видно, что этот вопрос застал принца зора врасплох. он поперхнулся своим обедом и одарил Линка шокированным взглядом. "Что происходит в твоей голове? Мне страшно за твоё королевство!" Он улыбнулся и продолжил: "Нет, я никогда не хотел укусить кого-то за ногу. Я вполне плотно ем и не вижу смысла догоняться тонкими ногами хайлийских королей." Получив заслуженный тычок в бок, он продолжил есть.  
Линк смотрел на владения и думал о том, что сейчас делает Зельда. Официально она должна была обсуждать "Стратегию дальнейшего взаимного экономического развития", но на деле скорее всего вела душевные разговоры с Дорефаном. Он посмотрел на свои ноги, которые всё еще были предметом интереса рыб и решил не обращать на это внимания. Завтра они поедут в обратный путь и уже спустя пару дней он будет снова сидеть на собрании совета, выслушивая унылые дебаты. А сейчас он должен был взять все от этого момента.  
Внезапно в его голову пришла отличная мысль и не обращая внимания на недовольное мычание Сидона, которого он бесцеремонно потащил за собой, отправился в свою палатку.   
Вышел он оттуда в полном королевском наряде, который представлял из себя переделанную форму высшего гвардейца. Она вся была в золотых вставках, символизирующих священную силу. пояс имел золотую застежку, рукава тоже были с золотой окантовкой, воротник украшали все те же золотые вставки. В общем Линк выглядел шикарно. В свои 20 (120) лет он был, наверное, самым молодым (пожилым) королём Хайрула. И его план состоял в том, чтобы вместе с Сидоном влететь на "официальную встречу" и забрать королеву. Линк представлял, как он подходит сзади к Зельде и выносит её на руках. Стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться что Линк обдумывает какую-то туфту, но надо понимать, что он был по уши влюблен в Зельду и любой контакт с ней был дорог ему. Он хотел провести с ней как можно больше времени в такой разряженной обстановке, перед тем как снова окунуться в королевскую жизнь. 

*** 

Зельда показано брыкалась и кричала, но было видно, что ей нравиться. Линк нес её на плече, что кстати было отнюдь не легко. "Операция" оказалась удачной, но не полностью. Сидон отвлек короля, который прекрасно понимал, что происходит, но охотно подыграл им. Линк схватил королеву со спины и поднял с её места. Только в плане он должен был нести её на руках (как в медовый месяц (неделю) он заносил её в свой дом). В реальности он схватил её и получив неожиданный отпор закинул на плечо. Так он и нес её до их платки.   
Когда путь был окончен, Линк элегантно открыл входной клапан ногой и внес вою королеву внутрь. Зельду он осторожно положил на кровать и лег на неё сверху: "Ваше величество осознало, что его похитили?" В ответ он получил поцелуй. Когда оба исчерпали свои запасы воздуха и прервались Зельда сказала: " Мне кажется одним лишь поцелуем мне не откупиться от злого похитителя?" Взгляд Линка говорил сам за себя. 

*** 

Солнце светило. Его злые лучи выжигали всё до чего могли до коснуться. Толпа военных стояла перед замком и слушало речь короля. Она длилась уже пять минут, но почти дошла до своего конца. Все слушатели завороженно смотрели на своего главнокомандующего, который кричал во всё горло, что бы задние ряды тоже его услышали. Король говорил об их долге, о том, что сейчас многое зависит от них. Сказал, что один в принципе в поле воин, но биться бок о бок с друзьями гораздо легче. он не рассказывал длинные истории о своих подвигах, для этого были специальные книги. Он говорил то, что думал и то, что он сам был на месте всех этих вояк, делало его речь понятной и убедительной.   
Когда речь была окончена, пажи пробежали мимо всех слушателей, раздавая стаканы с водой. Король спустился со своего места и пожал руку каждому, кто слушал его речь. Широкая улыбка не сходила с его лица и когда с этим было закончено он чуть не упал на землю.   
Линк еле дошел до спальни и упал на кровать. Жара была изнурительной. Тем более она проявлялась его костюме. Выглядел он, конечно, шикарно, но по факту был адской душегубкой. Линк ностальгировал по временам, когда он ходил в своей тунике по бескрайним полям. Он поднялся и быстро подошел к своему шкафу. Он выхватил свою голубую тунику и осторожно дера её в руке отправился в другую часть замка, к портному.   
Через полчаса Линк сидел на кровати и вместе с Зельдой читал книгу. Портной обещал сделать ему новые костюм к следующей неделе чему Линк был несказанно рад. Зельда перевернула страницу и Линк продолжил своё путешествие по сказочному миру. За время совместной жизни они прочитали уже около двадцати книг, которые были отличной темой для разговоров. Сейчас они читали книгу про то, как путешественник переплыл великий океан и что он встретил на своём пути. В целом книга была неплохая и местами очень даже интересная, но после астрономии для профессионалов, которую он прочитал после свадьбы, любая литература казалась ему детским лепетом. Но всё же, какую бы книгу он не читал, он была в сотню раз интереснее если читалась вместе с ней. За то время, которое они прожили в качества супругов, Линк понял, насколько он привязан к ней. Они ни разу не сорились по-настоящему, но даже мелкое недопонимание сводилось на ноль их общими усилиями. Её забота о нем была бесконечной он старался отвечать ей тем же. О богиня как он любил её. Даже каждодневные мучения, которые позднее должны были стать менее тяжелыми, не могли выбить из него желание быть с ней. Слушая очередную сводку новостей на совете, его сердце грела близость к ней. И это он мог назвать счастьем.   
Зельда перевернула ещё одну станицу и вдруг резко захлопнула книгу. Её пальцы обвились вокруг ушей Линка, и она начла что-то тихо напевать себе под нос. Линк ощутил приятное покалывание и поднял взгляд на неё. Зельда смотрела не него своим самым интригующим взглядом и наклонившись вперед, к его уху что-то прошептала.   
В принципе Линк рассчитывал сделать это и без её подсказок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Вуаля! Глава номер 3 уже тут!  
> Огромное спасибо тем кто читает этот рассказ, следующая глава будет интересной ;)  
> В плане количества глав скорее всего я не уложусь в пять, так что НАВЕРНОЕ напишу около десяти.  
> Жду ваш feedback ;)
> 
> P.S. И кстати выложил эту главу не то что вечером, а до обеда))) Да здравствует карантин (нет)


	4. Chapter 4

Линк сидел за барной стойкой бара, находящегося в признаковом городе. Здесь он был инкогнито. Вот уже час он сидел и потихоньку травил свою печень, погруженный в тяжелые раздумья. Сегодня они серьёзно поссорились с Зельдой, и как в знак, сегодня солнце закрыли тучи...

***

Зельда кричала на него, а он почти на это не реагировал. В порыве ярости она крикнула: "Проваливай! Сегодня у тебя выходной от королевства! Уходи! Вон!", когда она услышала, как хлопнула дверь, ярость сменилась испугом и отчаяньем. Силы покинули её и подогнув ноги Зельда села на пол. Плачь сковал её. Зачем она сказала ему это? Насколько сильно он обиделся? Когда он вернется?  
Зельда понимала, что сказала столько лишнего, что стыд от содеянного подтолкнул еще не выплаканные слезы и она продолжила свои рыдания. Сейчас, на холодную голову, она понимала, что он никогда бы не оставил её, несмотря на всю скучность королевского существования. Она понимала, что кольцо на её пальце значило его привязанность к ней. Как же она раскаивалась!

***

Тем временем Линк все ещё сидел в баре. Он думал о том, как извиниться перед Зельдой. Он понимал, что надо было признать свою вину на месте и не давать ходу дальнейшему конфликту. Вдруг его прервали. Кто-то резко стукнул его по плечу. Он развернулся и посмотрел на того, кто хотел общения с ним. Это были два амбала, скалившие зубы в недоброй улыбке. Надо заметить, что Линк был облачен в длинный балахон с капюшоном, который скрывал его королевский костюм. "Эй парень, сегодня твой счастливый день! Мы видели твой кошелек и с радостью возьмём его на хранение. Ты же не против?" Правая рука одного из амбалов поднялась. В ней виднелся нож с кривым лезвием. Линк недоумевал откуда в его королевстве такие выродки. Однако он решил им подыграть. "Я... Я ничего вам не отдам. Это моё!" Его голос дрожал будто от страха, но на самом деле это было возбуждение. Возбуждение от предстоящей драки.  
Амбалы заржали в унисон. "Парень, ты видимо не понял! Ты сейчас отдаешь нам свои деньги и бежишь отсюда пока тебе колени не сломали! Усёк?" Линк лишь ухмыльнулся и встал со стула. "Ребята, мне кажется мы с вами не договоримся. Пока!" Он пошел к выходу. У дверей его внезапно схватили за правое плечо и развернули. Линк начал уставать: "Вам жить надоело? Последний раз говорю отвяньте!" Детина, который держал его за плечо потянулся к своему правому карману, но не успел. Линк резко провернулся вокруг своей оси, одновременно с этим доставая свой походный нож. Рука ближайшего амбала вдруг поделилась на две части, не успев выполнить последнюю волю своего хозяина. Пока кисть летела к полу, клинок Линка сделал несколько хирургически тонких разрезов на шее ближайшего бандита, лишив последнего пары жизненно важных артерий. Время снова потекло в обычном темпе. Кисть наконец-то плюхнулась на пол и спустя мгновение к ней присоединился и её владелец.  
Второй бандит смотрел на Линка выбирающего кровь с клинка об свой балахон. Он недоумевал что делать дальше. Через две секунды его раздумья прервались навсегда. Нож по рукоятку торчал из его грудной клетки. Линк изучающе смотрел на бандита и вроде был доволен броском.  
Внезапно его перевал чей-то вскрик: "Стой на месте сволочь!" Линк лишь ухмыльнулся и развязал шнурки на своём балахоне. Все в баре ахнули, когда Линк шагнул к барной стойке. Он сел на стул и одним глотком прикончил остатки напитка. Он оглядел всех присутствующих и сказал: "На примере этих двух, я как король Хайрула объявляю войну любым бандитским формированиям в моём королевстве." Он уверенно встал и вышел из бара. Адреналин бурлил в его крови. Давно он так не оттягивался. И идея целенаправленной борьбы с бандитами была замечательна. Но сейчас надо было уладить немного другую проблему. Душевную.

***

"Почему я король?" Линк смотрел на Зельду. Его взгляд был тяжёлым и вопрошающим. "Почему я? Чем я лучше других?"  
Зельда встала из-за своего стола и села напротив Линка. "Потому что именно ты мой муж. Но кажется ты имеешь немного другое ввиду?" Её взгляд был таким же вопросительным. "Линк ты король, потому что достоин этого. Ты спас — это королевство, и оно по праву твоё. Ты можешь сказать, что этого недостаточно, но я считаю именно так. Ты один из немногих кто видел Хайрул до и после. Ты единственный надавил связь со всеми народами. Ты освободил чудишь и не мало важно — освободил и их души. И главное..." Зельда быстро чмокнула Линка в щеку: "Ты спас меня."  
Её слова согрели Линка изнутри, но внутренний демон хотел крови и раздора. Линк сказал: "То есть то, что я оказался в нужное время в нужном месте делает меня исключительным? Даёт право быть выше всех?"  
Эти слова что-то сдвинули внутри Зельды, на этот раз высвобождая её внутреннего демона. В душе она понимала Линка. Она сама билась над этим вопросом. Но накопленный стресс, обиды и агрессия хотели найти выход. Линк дал повод. Зельда не удержалась. "Ах значит так?! Значит всё? Включил режим героя? Захотел оставить меня здесь и пойти геройствовать? Соскучился по мечу и щиту? Но ты должен помнить, что у тебя это не очень хорошо выходит! Помнишь, что было сто лет назад? Конечно помнишь! Вот так, мистер мастер меч, если бы ты был бы чутка по круче, то смог бы сделать всё, чтобы спасти чемпионов!" Она сказала это сразу и пожалела. Но не могла остановиться. Она высказала Линку все что думала о нем когда-либо. В итоге она выгнала его.  
Что было дальше вы знаете.

***

Линк уверенным шагом приближался к замку. Внезапно он резко отклонился направо и пригнувшись, по-воровски, подбежал к ближайшему дереву. Он нагнулся над большим валуном и поднял его. "Яхаха! Ты нашел меня!" Линк хмыкнул, довольный совей шуткой. Он склонился на открывшимся тайником и достал всё его содержимое. Он разложил на земле вокруг свой любимый костюм скрытности, который был вручную сшит мастерами шиика. Рядом он положил наспинный мешок, в который планировал убрать сой нынешний наряд. Он оставил в тайнике сои запасные ножи и два отправленных дротика. Ведь никогда не знаешь, что будет завтра. гвардеец будет на чеку всегда.  
Через пять минут Линк стоял полностью облаченный и готовый к действию. С большой осторожностью он отправился в замковый розарий за букетом. Ведь кража у самого себя не кража? Так ведь?  
С горстью разноцветных и благоухающих роз, Линк пробрался к своему крылу. Он видел горящий в спальне свет, и решил действовать. Груз на спину и в руках сильно отяжелил ему восхождение, но всё-таки он был не обычным человеком, а героем Хайрула. С ним лучше шутки не шутить!  
Сорвав дыхание, он ввалился в комнату. Цветы рассыпались по полу и Линк потянулся к ним, как вдруг в его голове все померкло. Его чем-то огрели по голове. Черт!

***

Зельда лежала на кровати и думала о том, где же сейчас Линк. Зная его, он скорее всего выпускал пар, где ни будь в городе. Может рванул к своему дружку. А может сидит у себя в зале и снова оплакивает свои товарищей. Она почувствовала укол стыда, вспомнив что она сказала ему. Вдруг что-то завалилось в комнату через окно. Что-то измазанное в грязи, с горбом на спине и кучей роз в лапах. Зельда мгновенно взлетела с кровати и схватила первое что попало в руку — подсвечник. Линк тренировал её бить мечом, и сейчас она хотела испытать свои умения на практике. Зельда решила бить так, чтобы точно поразить свою цель. В голову. Взмах и чудище упало. Она радостно взвизгнула, но вдруг услышало такое знакомое слово. "Черт!" Чудовище сказало это. Голосом Линка. Черт.  
Она упала перед ним на колени, судорожно проверяя наличие пульса. Найдя бьющийся комочек мышц на его шее, она облегченно выдохнула. Он жив.  
Зельда села на пол и положила голову Линка себе на колени. Она напевала себе под нос и распутывала его волосы. Когда он наконец очнулся, она расплакалась от облегчения и сжала его в своих самых крепких объятиях. Как же она не хотела его отпускать.

***

Она проснулась от нежного прикосновения. Сладко потянувшись, она открыла глаза. Её взору предстал Линк, протягивающий ей бутон розы. Она протянула руку и взяла неожиданный подарок. Запах свежей розы заставил её сладко зевнуть. Не знаю с чем это связано, но так и было.  
Линк мягко положил голову на её живот и тоже сладко зевнул.  
Так они и лежали, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Вчерашняя сора что-то укрепила между ними (Скорее всего их брак, но утверждать не буду). А солнце, кстати, ярко светило на небе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Сразу хочу задать тебе, читатель пару вопросов. Начнём: Продолжать ли делать в рассказах нелинейность? То есть повествование не по прямой временной линии, а отрывками.  
> Далее, может изменить диалоги? убрать "кавычки" и перейти на -черточки- ?  
> Также я хотел спросить по поводу некоторых игровых терминов. Как вы наверное заметили, Линк не телепортируется по всему Хайрулу, не носит кучу оружия в заднем кармане брюк и т.д. Может начать вводить некоторые термины из геймплея?  
> Ну и в принципе вопросы закончились ;)  
> Спасибо что читаете!  
> Мне очень приятно видеть ваши отзывы! Надеюсь вы будете подкидывать мне идеи для рассказов ;) (Да, скорее всего напишу рассказ про Ревали и Линка, прикольная идея)
> 
> P.S. Солнце играет не маловажную роль в рассказе...


	5. Chapter 5

Шум шагов заполнял всё вокруг. Меч в его правой руке уже поизносился. Он думал что скоро ручка вообще оторвётся от клинка и ему придется поднимать оружие убитых им врагов. Резкий толчок вбок вывел его из равновесия и он упал с кровати. Зельда шокировано смотрела на него, закрыв рот рукой. "Богиня! Прости пожалуйста! Я хотела тебя разбудить, а не столкнуть!" Лицо Линка расслабилось, когда он наконец осознал своё местонахождение. Он дома. Он в порядке. Покушение сон. Зельда жива.  
Встав на ноги он потянулся и снова упал на пол, на сей раз для того, чтобы выполнить утреннюю норму по отжиманиям. В последнее время он нашел достаточно легкий выход для всех эмоций, негатива и стресса. Это был спорт. Он отжимался по три захода в день. Фехтовал как одержимый. Открыл набор в секцию профессиональной подготовки воинов, и вместе со своими учениками оттачивал мастерство меча. Наладил поездки в "Школу лука", расположенную около деревни Рито. Он полировал свои умения, но не готовясь к чему либо, а отстраняясь от раздражителей вокруг. За два месяца тренировок, а они начались сразу после их конфликта с Зельдой, он набрал много мышечной массы и выглядел как сто лет назад. Подтянутым, крепко сбитым, готовым ко всему. Одного штриха не хватало. Его меча. Меча света.  
Отжавшись двадцать раз, Линк встал и плюхнулся на кровать. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Зельда принялась распутывать его волосы, как обычно это делала. Друг они услышали шум в коридоре. За доли секунд Линк уже стоял у двери со своим мечом в руке. Меч, кстати он хранил на крыше прикроватного шкафа. Для большей удобности к нему привязан шнурок, до которого можно дотянутся и лежа на кровати. Но если говорить о безопасности во сне, под подушкой всегда был тычковый нож. Как у Линка, так и у Зельды. Безопасность превыше всего. Но кажется мы отвлеклись.  
Линк стоял напротив двери в спальню с мечом наперевес. Отсутствие одежды делало его внешне беззащитным, но человек неосведомленный не знал о небольшом предмете, лежавшем в его свободной руке. Внешне она была похожа бандитское оружие, именуемое кастет. Только вот это был отнюдь не кастет. Это был щит, разработки профессора Акальского института, великого и несравненного Робби. Этот щит был одноразовым и работал около десяти минут. Мог выдержать несколько сильных ударов и являлся отличной страховкой. Вдруг Дверь распахнулась и внутрь влетел убийца ига. На его оружии были следы крови, и он был здесь скорее всего не ради экскурсии. Комнату озарило синее сияние активированного щита. Линк сделал молниеносный выпад веред и ударил противника по плечу. Враг несмотря на причинённое увечье парировал, но рефлексы героя хайрула были идеальны и оружие направленное против Линка уперлось в щит. Бой продолжался. Воин ига вошел в ритм и начал уворачиваться от атак Линка. Линк в свою очередь анализировал стратегию боя, выискивая момент для идеального парирования. Правое запястье начинало уставать, и Линк поблагодарил всех богинь за его тренировки.  
Бой прервал взрыв. Не обычный взрыв, а взрыв энергии. Противника Линка отбросило на другую сторону комнаты, тем самым нанеся несовместимые с жизнью увечья. Линк обернулся и увидел Зельду с вытянутой вперёд рукой. Он бросил щит и меч на пол и подбежал к ней. Зельда была шокирована тем что сделала и смотрела выпученными глазами. "Я... Я убила его? ДА?" Линк склонил голову в знак согласия. Неожиданно в комнату влетели двое стражников. Один сразу же упал на одно колено, в то время как второй начал доклад. "Лазутчик вырезал пять стражей и пробрался внутрь сэр. Он пролез по катакомбам и внутри убил ещё четырех. После чего он добрался до вас. Какие приказы?" Линк приказал унести тело и собрать экстренный совет.  
Когда он снова остался с Зельдой наедине, его руки пробежали по её лицу. Он попытался обнять её, но она отстранилась. "Линк! Ведь я чувствовала что что-то будет. По этому я проснулась и разбудила тебя. И этот выстрел. Моя сила не ушла!" Линк снова попытался её обнять и на этот раз Зельда ответила ему. "Не бойся дорогая. Все хорошо. Все в порядке." Зельда вздохнула и положила подбородок ему на плечо. Как же ей хотелось в это верить. Но она не могла. Она чувствовала что что-то не так. Абсолютно не так.

***

На совете Линк услышал печальные новости. Оказалось что по всему Хайрулу одновременно произошло пять покушений. В каждом пострадали невинные люди, но противовесом являлось отсутствие жертв среди изначальных целей покушения. Линк порадовался отсутствию серьёзных жертв и выразил обеспокоенность по поводу дальнейшего существования террористического образования "Клан ИГА". Линк предложил представителям герудо объединить усилия и покончить с ними раз и навсегда. В подтверждение серьёзности своих намерений он объявил что будет лично возглавлять штурм базы "Иговцев". Зал встретил его слова бурными овациями, и лишь один человек был этим не доволен. Конечно же это была Зельда.

***

Линк стоял посреди комнаты, одетый в походный костюм. Зельда висела на его шее и плакала. Она не хотела его отпускать. Не сейчас. Через пять минут плача, она на конец смерилась с решением Линка и смотря ему в глаза прошептала: "Когда ты вернёшься, я скажу тебе очень важную новость, которая изменит нашу жизнь. Береги себя." Она нежно поцеловала своего героя, пытаясь вложить в поцелуй все свои эмоции. Как же она боялась его потерять!

***

Штурм!

Кровь билась в ушах лика со скоростью 120 ударов в секунду (Что является хорошим битом для битвы). Одноручный меч в руке. Запасной за спиной. Хайлийский щит в другой руке. Другой запасной щит за спиной. В отличие от своих подопечных, Линк не признавал шлемов. Его философия была такой: "Если мне и суждено умереть, то я умру с непокрытой головой. И точка!" На практике это подкреплялось тем, что попасть в голову движущейся цели очень трудно. Большинство лучников целилось в туловище, а оно у Линка было защищено очень сильно. Плотная ткань в несколько слоёв и броне пластина из древнего материала между ними. От сильного удара мечом не спасало, но любая стрела отлетала с вероятностью сто процентов.  
Скорость биения сердца повысилась до 140 ударов, и Линк с ноги выбил деревянную дверь, закрывающую вход в убежище клана Ига.  
Линк резко упал на одно колено и максимально прижался к земле, давая лучнику рито запустить внутрь пару взрывных стрел. Два масштабных взрыва содрогнули массивные стены, дезориентируя противника и давая огромное преимущество нападающим. Началась резня. Линк орудовал мечом с грацией, внушающей благоговей страх союзникам и заставляющий кровь стыть в жилах противников. Линк был в ударе. До того как все гвардейцы смогли войти внутрь, король хайрула выкосил половину клана, не останавливаясь не на секунду. Через десять минут с кланом было покончено раз и навсегда. Кровь капала с меча Линка, и он вонзил его у входа в разорённое логово. В знак всем тем, кто захочет снова покуситься на его жизнь. В течение недели Линк гостил в городе герудо, точнее жил и спал в платке, за стенами города. Он с нетерпением ждал возвращения в замок, жаждал услышать новость, которую Зельда обещала ему рассказать.

***

Она ждала его у ворот замка, и как только он слез с лошади, крепко его обняла. "Ты цел! Богиня спасибо! Как я рада видеть тебя!" Она заплакала от счастья и еще сильнее прижала его к себе. Линк ответил ей тем же, он так соскучился. Внезапно Зельда отпустила его и подняв подбородок повыше сказала: "Хочу обрадовать ваше величество тем, что теперь он может лезть в любую драку без разбора. У него ведь будет наследник!" На последних словах её официально-деловой голос сорвался и она почти выкрикнула эти слова. "БУДЕТ НАСЛЕДНИК!"

Где-то в поле раскрылся цветок принцессы тишины.  
Теперь королева носила под сердцем чью то новую, маленькую и пока-что беспомощную жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Логический конец расцвета у ваших ног! Впереди ещё один рассказ, но я за него еще даже не садился ;)  
> Спасибо что читали этот рассказ, надеюсь вам понравилось!


End file.
